Potter Triplets
by LuciferWithShades
Summary: The Potter Triplets. The-One-Thought-Dead, The-One-Deemed-A-Distraction, and The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry comes to the Wizarding World when he turns 11 to find out that his entire life was a lie. His parents are alive, his brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, and his other brother is 'dead'. What exactly happened on that Halloween night? Evil!Dumbledore NoSlash adopted from Harry-Potter-Magic
1. 1

**I adopted this story from ****_Harry-Potter-Magic_****. I'm putting the whole story from where ****_Harry-Potter-Magic _****started the story to where it ended and I'll take it up from there. I'm putting a few of my own works in some of the chapters so everything won't be the same. I still hope you will enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own ay of the Harry Potter series and the plot of the story from chapter one to eight is not mine.**

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the giant man with disbelief and shock written on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him, Harry Potter, was a wizard? He wanted to laugh. He was just Harry. Not a wizard. But it would explain some things that has happened in his horrid life.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"A wizard!" Hagrid exclaimed. "A great one, too, probably. You're parents are the greatest witch and wizard of all times."

"Really?" He asked in awe. He then looked confused. "Wait. You said they _are?_"

Hagrid turned confused. "Well, yeah."

"I thought they were dead," Harry stated.

"Dead?!" Hagrid shouted. "They're not dead!"

"Why do I live here if they're alive, then?" Harry asked, confused.

Hagrid's face fell a bit. "I didn't want to be to tell you but you can't go to Hogwarts without knowing your own story."

Uncle Vernon gathered his courage up and shouted. "Stop! I forbid you to tell him!"

Hagrid ignored him. "There was a really bad man. Worse than bad. He was _evil._"

"What was his name?" Harry questioned.

"Don't make me say it," Hagrid pleaded. "People are still scared of him."

"Can you write it down?" he suggested.

"Nah, can't spell it." Hagrid finally agreed. "Alright, Voldemort. He killed many people. He showed up at your house. He stunned your parents, killed one of your brothers. Then he tried to kill your other brother, Henry. Something happened and the spell rebounded and hit him. Henry defeated the darkest wizard of all time when he was just a baby. Dumbledore convinced them to let you live here 'cause they needed to train your brother. They put up a fight to get you to stay with them but in the end, it was best that you grew up away from them," he finished.

"I have a brother?" Harry asked. "Wow, there's a lot I don't know."

Hagrid stared at Vernon and Petunia. "Did you tell him nothing?" he asked.

* * *

Harry walked through Diagon Alley. He had learned so much in the past few hours. He was a wizard, his parents were alive but had abandoned him, and he had a brother who was famous.

The Wizarding World was amazing. It was so different. Harry couldn't believe that there was a whole other world that no one knew about.

He was getting his robes when he met another boy. This boy had sleeked back blond hair and blue eyes.

"First year at Hogwarts too?" The boy asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"What house do you want to get in?" The boy asked.

"Um, I don't know. I've just learned about Hogwarts yesterday." Harry answered, feeling stupid.

"Muggleborn?"

"What's a Muggleborn?"

"A Witch or Wizard with non-magical parents." The boy answered simply.

Harry remembered what Hagrid had said. "My parents were magical. I just grew up with my Aunt and Uncle. They weren't magical."

"Oh. Did your parents die?"

"No." He answered.

"Oh." The boy seemed to feel awkward. Harry did too. "What happened then?"

"Honestly, it's confusing." Harry replied. "Hagrid told me that they were attacked by some guy and my brother defeated him. My brother needed to train so they gave me to my aunt and uncle."

The boy perked up at that. "Who's your brother?"

"Henry Potter. My name's Harry Potter."

"I know that boy. He's a real prat. He thinks he's so special because of something he doesn't even remember doing." The boy scoffed. "My name's Draco."

Harry smiled. "I've never met Henry."

"You're lucky." Draco said. "He hates me because of my father."

"Why?"

However, Draco never answered. He has finished up and left. "It was nice meeting you. Bye Harry!" The blond waved.

"Bye Draco."

* * *

Harry smiled at the owl. It was a snow white owl and he had fallen in love with it. Hagrid had gotten it for his birthday. He'd never had a birthday present before.

He couldn't help but stutter out his thanks. He sounded an awful lot like Professor Quirrel whom he had met in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't worry about it." Hagrid laughed. "It's for all those birthdays that I wasn't there for."

Harry smiled at the large man. "What are the houses at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Hagrid answered. "Gryffindor is for the brave and daring, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and caring, Slytherin is for the ambitous and cunning and Raveclaw is for the intelligiance. Most of the dark wizards come from Slytherin but it's not a bad house. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor sounds good."

"Both of your parents were in Gryffindor. That's probably where you'll go. Henry too." Hagrid finished.


	2. 2

Harry sat in a compartment at the end of the train. Looking out the window, he could easily spot a boy that looked almost exactly like him. He was walking with a man that looked like an older version of the boy and a red-headed woman. People were taking pictures of them as they passed.

Jealousy coursed through Harry. It wasn't fair that Henry got to live with his parents while Harry was abused by his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry groaned as he saw another family stare at Henry as he passed.

The compartment door opened and one of the boy's from the platform he met earlier walked in. "Are you Henry Potter?" The boy asked hopefully.

Harry groaned. "No, I'm Harry Potter." He said. "Henry's brother."

The boy's face fell. "Oh. I'm Ron Weasley." He said before leaving the compartment.

Harry sighed. He wasn't going to have any friends. Well, maybe that Draco kid.

The door opened a few minutes later and guess who just walked in. Henry Potter

The boy stopped at the door and stared at him. "Who are you?"

Harry mentally laughed. "Harry Potter."

Henry sneered. "Oh. The unwanted one."

Harry glared at his brother before pulling out a book and reading it. If he ignores him, he'll just go away.

Henry didn't let down though. "You know it's the truth. I defeated You-Know-Who and you didn't do anything. My parents didn't want you. That's why they gave you up."

Harry narrowed his eyes but continued reading.

"What's the matter?" Henry mocked. "Gonna run home to Mummy and Daddy? Oh wait, you can't!"

"Well I'm glad I didn't grow up with you." Harry snapped. He couldn't believe his brother would act so horrible.

Harry seemed to stun Henry because he didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You'll regret saying that, Potter!" He said before walked out of the door with his head held high.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued reading. What a baby.

A few minutes later the compartment door opened again and the boy from Diagon Alley came in. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before stopping and saying, "Oh. It's just you. I thought you were Henry for a moment."

Harry laughed. "I just met him. You're right. He is a prat. A pathetic prat. How in the world did he defeat Voldemort?"

Draco flinched at the name. "I don't know. Can I sit in here? My so-called 'friends' got annoying."

"Sure." Harry answered. Draco came and sat across from him. "So, what house do you want to be in?"

The blond thought for a minute. "My father says I have to get into Slytherin but I don't know. I don't want to end up like him. I think Gryffindor is more like me."

"I think Gryffindor would be great too." Harry said. He then fist pumped the air. "For the brave and daring and recklessness."

Draco laughed. Harry put up the book he took out and they started talking, getting to know each other.

* * *

Harry and Draco talked for a while before the door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair asked them if they had seen a toad in a very bossy tone. Harry couldn't help but realise that Draco blushed when she came in.

"No, we haven't. We'll help look though." Harry offered. The girl smiled and introduced herself as 'Hermoine Granger.'

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, flashing her a smile. Harry had some black-mail for later.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Harry Potter? As in, the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hermoine asked.

"Nah. That's my brother, Henry Potter." Harry answered, sighing. "He's a real prat though, so I suggest you don't talk to him."

Hermoine nodded. "Sorry, I'm a Muggleborn and I read it somewhere."

"It's okay. I was raised by Muggles so I found out about the Wizarding World a month ago." Hermione then stayed and talked with them.

And that's what started the beautiful friendship of Harry, Hermoine, and Draco.

* * *

Harry walked through the Great Hall with Draco at his side and Hermione in front of them.. It made him feel tiny. It was so huge!

Directly in front of them was the staff table. There was Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, in the middle. A stern looking witch took them towards the front where a hat stood on a stool.

The hat did the strangest yet coolest thing. It started to sing!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat finished singing and the hall erupted in applause.

The stern looking witch came back, carrying a rather long scroll. "When I call you name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will determine which house you will go into. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

"Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah walked up and sat on the still. It didn't take too long before calling out "HUFFLEPUFF."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. It didn't seem hard.

The names passed by and Harry heard "Granger, Hermoine."

Harry smiled as he saw his new friend walk to the stool. She looked nervous as the hat covered her eyes. It took a while to call it out. Harry was sure she would go to Ravenclaw so the house she got was a surprise. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped along with every one else and Hermoine flashed a giant smile before running towards the Gryffindor table.

Neville Longbotton also went to Gryffindor, which was odd. He looked like he would go to Hufflepuff. Neville seemed very relieved at where he went, though.

"Malfoy, Draco." Was called and Harry pushed his friend toward the school. Draco gave a small smile before the hat fell on his head. After a while, it called the house that shocked the entire hall. "Gryffindor."

Harry was sure a teacher with greasy black hair was going to fall out of his seat in shock. Draco gave another small smile at that and went to the Gryffindor table. He seemed relieved and horrified at the same time. From what Harry learned on the train, it made sense.

"Potter, Harry." Was called soon after. Harry took a deep breath and walked to the stool. He wanted Gryffindor more than anything right now. His only friends were there.

When he walked up, he noticed people started to whisper.

_"Harry? Did I hear that right?"_

_"Did he change his name?"_

_"I thought it was Henry Potter."_

Harry wanted to groan as the hat went over his eyes.

**"Ah, Harry Potter. I've been expecting you."**

Harry almost jumped off of the stool. Had the hat talked to everyone else? Maybe it was just in his head.

'Who are you?' Harry thought.

**"I'm the sorting hat."**

'Not what I meant,' Harry thought.

**"You have fierce loyalty to your friends, intelligiant when you want to be, very sneaky, and also brave. You'll do great in any house. Seems you have a secret that no one knows, not even you. You'll find out soon though. But you'll do best in...GRYFFINDOR!"**

The last word was shouted out loud to the entire hall and Harry couldn't help but give a huge smile.

He bounced off to the Gryffindor table. Most people looked at him in confusion. Apparently they didn't know who Harry Potter is. That was fine with him.

"Who are you?" Asked a boy who said his name was Seamus Finnigan.

"Harry Potter." Harry said right before Henry was called up. This was going to be an interesting year.

The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Henry smirked before heading to the table and sitting as far away from Harry as possible. Harry glared at his brother before turning back to his friends.

He saw the Weasley boy also come to Gryffindor and the sorting ended with Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin but not before he sent a glare towards Draco.

The feast started and Harry saw more food than he had ever had. More food than the Dursley's probably ate. He piled food onto his plate. He had never been alowed to eat this much.

Hermoine had started a conversation with a Gryffindor prefect. He looked like he could be Weasley's brother. Actually, later he found out that the prefect was Weasley's brother.

The first year Gryffindor's started a conversation about their home life Harry wasn't going to talk about his. He might could say that he was raised by Muggle's, but that was it.

"My parents have been Slytherins for centuries." Draco said glummily. "Father is going to be mad."

"Ah, don't worry Draco. You have me," Harry said, trying to cheer him up.

A boy named Dean asked, "What about you Harry?"

Harry looked up. "I was Muggle raised." He said simply.

"Are you related to Henry Potter?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded. "He's my brother but I didn't even know about him since last month."

"That's right." A girl named Lavender Brown said. "I remember hearing from somewhere that they were triplets. One was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the other was sent away so they could train Henry."

Everyone around them nodded. "How could I forget that?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded again. "I was sent to my Muggle Aunt and Uncle's house." He said.

They had continued talking like this for a while before settling into their own small groups. Harry started a conversation on Quidditch. He had no idea what it was although it seemed familiar. Draco told him all about it.

Harry looked at the staff table to see if he could familiarize each teacher to what subject they taught. Dumbledore seemed to frown at him whenever he looked towards him. The man with greasy hair was having a conversation with Professor Quirrell, a man he had met at the Leaky Cauldron.

They locked gazes for a moment and when they did, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar. His hand clamped on his forehead and the man looked away. Harry noticed Draco was holding his forehead also. As fast as it had come on, though, it went away.

'Weird'. Harry thought.

"Are you two okay?" Hermoine asked.

"Headache." They said at the same time. Hermoine looked at them weird but dropped the subject.

"Draco, who's that man by Professor Quirell?" He asked his friend. He needed to watch out for him.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions." Draco answered. Harry nodded. 'Be careful in Potions.' He noted.

He went through everyone else and asked Draco who he knew. The stern looking witch that had called them up was Professor McGonagall. She was the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

He also learned about the Charms professor but that was all Draco had known.

Everyone seemed to fawn over Henry. Harry hoped that no one else would mistake Harry for Henry. He had to admit, they looked like clones except for their eyes but Henry was a prat. He was a self-centered, arrogant prat. Harry hated that he was related to him. Maybe he should just tape a piece of paper that said 'Harry, not Henry' to his cloak.

Harry chuckled at that before continue to eat.


	3. 3

The First week went good. He loved magic! There was so much stuff you could do with magic that you couldn't the Muggle way. It was fascinating!

Harry was glad that Snape seemed to hate Henry more than him. He mostly avoided Harry while he did his best to make Henry's class time awful.

Hermoine was the best in every class but Draco wasn't that far behind her. They seemed to have a friendly rivalry going on. It was amusing to watch them argue over the littlest thing.

Yep, Draco fancied her.

Everyone worshiped Henry and Henry seemed to love it. He went around boasting about killing Voldemort. He couldn't even say Voldemort's name. He always said You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It made Harry want to laugh and punch his nose in.

Harry was studying jinxes and counter-curses with Hermione and Draco by themselves because Defense Against the Dark Arts is just pathetic with Professor Quirrell teaching. Draco was helping Harry with Potions too while trying to see if he could make his own potion, everything else, Harry was doing just fine.

On Friday, they had flying lessons. Harry couldn't wait. When Draco talked about Quidditch, it seemed amazing! He couldn't wait to watch the Quidditch games!

Draco had received a Howler from his dad. It had left him in tears and shocked the entire hall.

_Flashback_

_Harry ate breakfast beside Draco who was arguing with Hermoine. It was rather amusing considering they seemed to be arguing over nothing. It was mostly about who was taller._

_Draco and Hermoine had stood up and stood back to back and were arguing over who was taller. It made many people in the hall laugh but annoyed Hermoine and Draco. _

_"I'm taller!" Draco persisted. _

_"No, I am." Hermoine argued back._

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yes, I am!"_

_"You're the same height!" Harry said. "Let's agree on that."_

_They both looked reluctant but finally sat down and continued eating._

_"Draco's taller though," Harry stated._

_"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and Draco laughing._

_Just then, hundreds of owls swooped down and dropped letters. Harry thought he wouldn't get anything from anyone so he was suprised when Hedwig dropped a letter from Hagrid._

_Draco had gone completely pale at the letter that had fallen in front of him. It looked different than any letter Harry had seen before. _

_"Malfoy's got himself a Howler!" Seamus announced to the Great Hall. Draco sent him a frustrated look._

_"Gee, thanks." Draco said sarcastically._

_"You better open it." Neville Longbottom said. "It will get worse if you wait."_

_Draco nodded and slowly opened the letter. It immediately burst opened. It actually talked! "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SLYTHERIN? I TOLD YOU TO BE PUT IN SLYTHERIN! WHY ARE YOU A STUPID GRYFFINDOR? THE REAL DRACO WOULDN'T BE A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU HAVE TAINTED THE MALFOY NAME BY BEING A GRYFFINDOR! I DEMAND YOU GET INTO THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE AT ONCE! YOU FILTHY, NO GOOD, HALFBLOOD TRASH!_

_The letter then burst into flames. Everyone was looking at Draco with shocked and confused expressions on their faces. That made no sense what so ever. The real Draco? A Half-blood? From what Draco had told Harry, he was a pureblood. _

_Draco was pale and Harry could see tears in his eyes. The blond grabbed his stuff and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a hundred of students and staff to their thoughts. No one had expected that. Well, they had expected an angry Lucius but what he said shocked many. _

_End Flashback._

Harry had asked Draco what it meant but he just said he didn't know. Hermoine had backed off on the arguments for a couple of days but by Wednesday, they were back to arguing.

Harry knew that Draco had been confronted by Professor Snape but Draco never said anything.

Now it was Friday. Draco, Hermoine, and Harry walked out to the pitch with the other Gryffindor's and Slytherins. Brooms were lined up on the field and they stood by them. Gryffindor's glared at the Slytherins while the Slytherin's sneered back. Harry vagually wondered why they were even allowed classes together. It seemed like they were mortal enemies.

Harry, however, hadn't been bothered by many Slytherins except two rather large boys named Crabbe and Goyle who made fun of Draco for being friends with him and a 'Mudblood' and being a Gryffindor.

However, Ron Weasley and Henry seemed worse than most of the Slytherin's combined, with an exception of Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone else in Slytherin seemed okay so far.

Madam Hooch stood at the end and gave directions on how to fly. "Okay, now put you hand over your broom and say 'Up'." She ordered.

Harry followed the orders. His hand went above the broom and he commanded the broom, "Up!" The broom shot up into his hand like a rocket. Harry smiled. He was one of the only ones who's broom did.

Draco's broom also came into his hand. Henry's too. Hermoine didn't have so much luck. It barely moved from the ground. Ron Wealsey's broom smacked him in the face, causing Lavender Brown to giggle.

"Mount your brooms, Get a tight grip and kick off. Do not rise any higher than 5 feet in the air." Madam Hooch explained. Harry followed the orders when she blew her whistle and kicked up. However, Neville's broom started to go higher and higher.

"Mr. Longbottom. Get down from there." Madam Hooch ordered.

Neville panicked. "I can't!"

Harry watched in horror as Neville fell off the broom and on the the ground. A loud 'crack' sounded through the field and Neville groaned in pain.

"Broken wrist." Madam Hooch said. "No worries, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time." She turned to everyone else, "Do not fly until I get back." She ordered before leaving with Neville.

Harry could feel Hermoine's nerves beside him. Apparently, watching someone fall off their broom and break their wrist made her not want to fly anymore.

He could see something glinting in the grass and remembered that earlier that day, Neville had gotten a remembrall. He inwardly groaned when he saw Henry pick it up.

"Hey look!" Henry said, gaining most of the student's automatic attention. "Neville dropped something."

Harry and Neville weren't exactly friends but Harry felt the need to defend the boy anyway. "Give it here Henry." He demanded his brother. A few people gasped around him and whispered things like, '_He's demanding something from the Boy-Who-Lived?'_ or _"How dare he!'_

Henry's eyes narrowed at Harry. "No." He answered simply. "I wonder if wimpy Neville would care if I threw it in a tree?" He said mockingly.

From beside him, Draco glared and spat, "He would most definitely care and he isn't wimpy. He's in Gryffindor, isn't he?"

Harry smirked at Henry's appalled face. "What's it to you _Malfoy?" _He said Malfoy as if it was some disgusting disease.

"Neville's done nothing to you. Leave him alone." Draco ordered.

"Give it here. We'll give it to him later." Harry finished.

"If you want it, come and get it." Henry spat before getting onto his broom and speeding off.

Harry made to get onto his broom but Hermoine grabbed his arm. "No Harry. You'll get into trouble."

"And I care why?" Harry then shrugged off her arm and shot off on his broomstick. He was surprised at how well he seemed to be flying.

From behind him, Harry could hear Hermoine mumble 'What an idiot.'

"Give it here Henry and you won't fall." Harry demanded. He could see some shock come across Henry's face as Harry neared him.

In a panic, Henry yelled, "Catch." He threw the Remembrall in the air.

Harry zipped towards it, loving the way it felt to fly, and reached out towards it.

Right when he was about to catch it, it started to fall. Harry went into a dive that scared everyone. He reached down as far as he could and right when it was about to hit the ground, Harry's fingers closed around the Remembrall and he pulled out of the dive, landing like a professional.

He could hear all the Gryffindor's cheering for the amazing dive, yet they all seemed reluctant when Henry looked their way. The Slytherins politely cheered, seeing as Henry became upset about it.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter. My office, _now!" _Harry heard the voice cut through the cheers. He slowly turned and came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

Harry reluctantly followed her before saying, "If I die, you don't get my stuff" to Draco as Henry glared daggers into his back. This was it, he was expelled.

* * *

Harry stood in the hallway by McGonagall and Oliver Wood with his mouth hanging open in shock. He had broken a school rule and he was getting put on the Quidditch team!" AWESOME!, Harry thought.

He was going to be seeker for the Gryffindoe team in his first year. He was the youngest seeker in a century. He was getting this while Henry, Boy-Who-Lived got detention.

Wood looked like Christmas came early. His face broke into the biggest grin ever. "Finally!" He shouted. "You must be amazing."

Harry flushed at that statement. Henry stood by him with an outraged look on his face. "You can't do this." He stomped his foot. "It's against the rules."

"I'm sure we can make an exemption." McGonigall gave a small smile.

* * *

Draco was beyond shocked when he told him. "WHAT?" His friend asked.

Harry nodded happily. "I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" He whispered. Oliver Wood didn't want anyone else to know. He would be their secret weapon.

"But.. but.. but." Draco sputtered. "First years aren't allowed!"

Harry smiled, "McGonigall says she'll make an exception."

Draco's mouth fell open in surprise, "What about Potter?" He asked before backtracking. "Henry Potter. Not you."

"Detention." Harry whispered, grinning.

Draco's face lit up in a smile. "He deserves it."

Harry nodded. "That he does."

Hermione came up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. When Harry turned around

SMACK!

She slapped him. "That's for breaking the rules," she calmly said before sitting down next to him.

Harry cupped his cheek in his hand. "Ow. That hurt."

"So, what'd she give you?" she asked Harry, ignoring his statement.

"A spot on the Quidditch team," Draco said.

Hermione turned to Draco before back at Harry and tapped his shoulder again. "You're not gonna slap me again, are you?" Harry asked, removing his hand from his cheek.

"Just look at me," Hermione ordered.

Harry reluctantly did only to hear

SMACK!

Again as she slapped him again. "That's for not telling me."

"Ow," Harry whined, holding his red cheek.

Draco laughed. "It's kinda funny watching you whine." Draco told Harry.

"Well, it's kinda funny when you guys fight over nothing."

"We do not fight over nothing," Hermione said.

"Last week, you were fighting on who's taller," Harry stated, rolling his eyes while Draco and Hermione just glared at him.


	4. 4

Henry had cornered Harry and Draco after they had eaten. He was not happy about having detention while his 'No-good twin' got on the Quidditch team.

"Think you're so clever, Harry?" Sneered Henry. It infuriated him to know that he couldn't call him by his last name. That was his last name also.

Harry rolled his eyes at his twin. "Go away, Henry." He said.

"Now why would I do that?" Snarled Henry. "If you're so good, let's see you win a Wizard's Duel. Trophy Room, 11:00."

Harry had no idea what a Wizards Duel was and he didn't want to find out. He was about to refuse when Draco answered for him.

"He can take you any day. I'll be his second."

"Ron's mine." He pointed at Weasley from behind him. "See you later."

Harry glared at his twin before turning towards Draco.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What?" Draco asked back.

"Why did you accept? What is a Wizards Duel?"

"Oh." Draco answered, "A Wizards Duel is a duel that involves spells. They usually have a second in case they die." His voice faltered before coming back to full strength, " He wanted you to refuse and if you did, he would spread rumors about you being a coward."

Harry had to admit. That _did _make sense but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He did not want to die by his own brother. I mean, yeah, he knew a bit a spells but none that would save his arse. Henry had years of training while Harry was stuck with the Dursley's.

Harry could only hope Draco knew more spells than him.

What if they got caught? What if he was expelled? He had just gotten out of a possible expulsion!

He groaned and shook his head. "We better not get expelled."

"We won't. People duel all the time." Draco reassured him.

Harry chuckled. "Not first years."

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

That night, Harry and Draco tried to sneak out but they were caught by Hermoine. "Where are you two going?" She asked. She was dressed in a pink bathrobe and looked angry.

"Nowhere Hermoine." Draco lied. "We aren't going anywhere."

"You're obviously going somewhere. Are you actually going to that duel?" Hermoine sighed.

They started to walk out the door, Hermoine behind them. "You're going to get in trouble. Get back in here." She said.

The portrait closed and Hermoine turned around. The Fat Lady wasn't there anymore. "Look what you two did. Now I can't get back."

"It wasn't our fault. You followed us." Draco pointed out.

"Oh, whatever. I'm coming with you. If we get into trouble, I'll tell them what happened."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry said and they continued walking, picking up Neville who couldn't get in.

After getting past Filch, they waited in the Trophy Room. They waited, and waited, and waited. No one showed up.

"He chickened out." Laughed Draco. "I thought he was a Gryffindor."

But he spoke too soon. "What are you two brats doing out of your common room?" They heard Filch say.

Then they heard Henry's voice. "Nothing Sir."

Filch cackled. "Detention with me tomorrow night. Is there anyone else out?" He asked.

There was a pause and then, "Yes sir. Harry Potter and Malfoy are out also."

Draco cursed under his breath. "That bloody git." He whispered. "We have to get out of here."

Harry nodded. "Run... Quietly."

And they ran as quietly as they could down hall, dodging Peeves and Filch. The staircases changed and they found themselves on the third corridor.

"In there." Hermoine whispered. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. THe four of them ran in and pushed the door closed beside them.

Filch wouldn't think to check here. He thought it was locked.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We're safe from Filch."

He heard a squeak from beside him. "But we're not safe from that." He heard Neville whisper.

The other three turned around and came face to face with a huge three-headed dog. Slobber falling down it's chins as it growled at them. "Hi, pretty doggy," Harry stalled. The three heads turned towards Harry. "Bit of advice, RUN!" Harry yelled.

All four of them screamed and ran out of the room.

They ran all the way back to the common room. "Why was that thing here?" Draco said, out of breath.

"It was obviously guarding something." Hermoine said in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"How do you know that?" Asked Neville.

She rolled her eyes, "It was standing on a trap door."

"You were looking at it's feet? I was too busy looking at it's three heads." Harry nearly shouted, exasperated.

Hermoine glared at him. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't been stupid enough to go to that duel."

"Whatever." Harry said. "Let's go to sleep."

They all agreed with him and went to sleep, dreaming of the three-headed dog on the third corridor.


	5. 5

Hermoine stopped talking to Harry and Draco for a few weeks after that. She was too angry about the cerberus incident, as they called it. And to top it all off, Henry had been even more of a prat then usual. He was angry that Filch didn't catch them when he caught Weasley and him.

Harry wondered why Henry wasn't in Slytherin. He certaintly acted like one. The only thing Harry could think of was that he must be very brave also. Henry would certaintly do well in Slytherin.

Harry absolutely hated Henry. Henry was a selfish prat who loved to make fun of Harry. Henry loved to brag about being the Boy-Who-Lived while Harry was The-Forgotten-One. The only thing that ever got another reaction out of Henry was when you mentioned Hayden. It made no sense to Harry. How come Henry seemed so upset about Hayden yet hated Harry with all his heart?

Harry didn't even know what Hayden looked like, although he was told that he had red hair and bright green eyes, identical eyes to Harry. Hagrid had talked about how they were when they were babies. Harry had a hard time believing that his parents loved him at one point.

Why would they just give him away if they loved him?

Harry realised that he was making very good grades. A lot better than Henry, that's for sure. While Henry was amazing at spells (Because of extra training), he was horrible at essays. Harry found that he could perform spells almost as well as Henry but his essays were a lot better than his brother's. Hermoine helped a lot also.

Hermoine had started to talk to them right before Halloween again and was right back to arguing with Draco like an old married couple. It made for some amusing scenes.

As for Draco, any and all letters he got were quickly hidden. He would read them with a gaurded expression and them stuff them into his pockets, ready to throw in the fireplace when they got back to the common room.

On Halloween, something strange happened. It all started when Hermoine got paired up with Weasley in charms, much to her horror. They were going over the levitation spell and Weasley was horrible at it, while Hermoine got it on her first try.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Weasley shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Weasley snarled. '_Idiot_,' Harry thought.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Weasley was in an extremelly bad mood the rest of class.

"It's no wonder only Misfit Malfoy and The-Forgotten-One can stand her." Harry heard him say to Henry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Henry nodded his head in agreement and Harry glared at him with hate. His glare intensified as he saw Hermoine leave the classroom in tears, obviously having overheard as well and he had to stop himself from going after her.

"We'll let her have some peace." He whispered to Draco, who was about to chase her. "And don't hex Weasley and Henry, you'll just get into trouble."

Draco relunctantly nodded, glaring at the two seemingly oblivious boys.

Harry started to worry when Hermoine didn't show up in History of Magic but shrugged it off. It wasn't as if she would miss anything. Still, it was unlike her to skip.

When they got to the Halloween feast, Hermoine still hadn't showed up. Harry noticed Weasley and Henry shifting nervously when they realised it to.

_'Well',_ Harry thought, _'At least he has some heart.'_

Draco looked like he was ready to murder Weasley. Harry had seen Draco become very protective of Hermoine, hexing any student that made fun of her, and was obviously angry that he couldn't hex the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend.

Harry asked Lavender Brown where Hermoine was and she answered, "She's been crying in the girl's bathroom all day."

Suddenly, Quirrel came running into the Great Hall, gasping for breath. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Shouted Quirrel before he suddenly started swaying on his feet, "Just thought you should know." And he fainted face-forward.

Panic erupted from the Great Hall. People were shouting in fright and some Hufflepuff first years burst into tears.

A loud blast from the Headmasters wand drew silence as people gazed fearfully at the wizard. "Prefects, take your students to their dormitories." He commanded.

Harry and Draco turned to each other with wide eyes. "Hermoine!" They whispered at the same time before quickly escaping the Great Hall to find her.

He noticed that Weasley and Henry had followed them.

"Where are you going?" Henry whispered furiously.

Harry glared at the boy, "We're going to find Hermoine. She doesn't know about the troll."

Henry and Weasley paled.

The four raced down the hallway to warn Hermoine but before they reached the bathroom that Hermoine was in, a horrible stench filled their nostrils.

The huge troll trudged down the hallway, dragging a large club behind him. His skin was a sickly green and it smelled like old socks.

It walked into a room. Not just any room. The girl's bathroom.

The four raced in, even though they knew they didn't stand a chance, and faced the troll.

Hermoine was curled up under the sinks, screaming. The troll swung his club and smashed the stalls, debris flying through the air. Harry's heart was beating extremelly fast and he watched as the troll advanced on his friend.

He picked up some debris and chucked it at the troll's head. The other three followed suit and debris started to fly through the air.

"Hey! Over here!" Shouted Draco.

"Look over here." Weasley yelled.

The massive troll turned towards them, and while each of them grew even paler, they stood their ground.

This went on for a while. The four boys threw chunks of debris at the troll, distracting it while they tried to get Hermoine to get out. She was frozen in place.

"Hermoine! Move!" Harry shouted but the bushy haired girl just stood their, eyes wide with fear.

"Granger, get over here!" Weasley shouted in an angry tone.

The troll lifted his club and swung it, flinging Weasley towards the wall. He hit his head and fell to the floor unconcious.

Henry screamed for his friend while Harry and Draco paled even further.

All three boys raised their wands and shouted one of the only spells they knew.

"Wingrdium Leviosa!" They shouted, mentally hitting themselves in the head. That spell wasn't going to do anything.

They were wrong.

Instead of the usual spell, a white spell came from each of their wands. And instead of going straight towards the troll, they went towards each other and connected.

The white lights connected for a moment, which seemed longer to the three boys who were watching in amazement and horror, and then a brilliant blast shot towards the troll in a blinding white light.

The white light hit the trolls club and shot up towards the ceiling. A large slam was heard as the club smacked into the ceiling before promptly falling straight onto the trolls humungous head.

The troll swayed a little bit before falling straight to the ground with a loud thud. The room shook for a second before calming down and the three boys stared at the troll, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Wicked!" Harry said, breaking the silence.

The troll was knocked out and Hermoine crawled out from her position under the sinks with wide eyes. "What just happened?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." Replied Draco before he turned towards her. "Are you okay?" His voice was laced with worry.

"I'm fine." She said in a stronger voice. "I'm sorry I froze up."

The three boys nodded, not knowing what else to say. They just stared at the troll and their wands, wondering what on earth happened.

Henry recovered a little and dashed towards his friend, slapping him in the face to try and wake him up.

Weasley had hit his head pretty hard and was knocked out. Luckily, Henry was able to wake him up.

Weasley just looked around with wide eyes before staring at Henry. "Man, you're bloody amazing."

Harry felt anger fill inside him. Yes, Henry did help but Draco and Harry did just as much as him.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and waited for the punishment they were sure to get.

However, before the footsteps got to them, their was a loud crack that made their hearts stop.

Another crack was heard and they looked to where it was coming, the ceiling. They knew this wasn't good when they saw what it was.

A large crack was spreading across the cealing, starting from where the trolls club hit it. Rumbling started from the ceiling.

"Run!" Harry said over the other's screams and they tried to run out but they were too late. The ceiling had been growing weaker and Harry could only be glad that there was no one above them that would also get hurt.

However, he didn't have much time to think about that. His heart started to thud loudly against his chest as the first years dashed towards the Exit but they weren't fast enough.

The ceiling collapsed on the five students and Harry knew no more.


	6. 6

Harry slowly woke up, wincing at the pain in his head. What happened?

The events slowly came back to him. Quirrell, finding Hermoine, Troll, fighting it, the weird spell, ceiling collapsed.

He shot up in bed, ignoring the pain in his head. Where was everyone else? Were they okay? Were they hurt?

He looked around the hospital wing and sighed. Henry was laying in a bed across with him, gifts piled high on the end table. Lily and James Potter sat there, each holding his hand. Harry felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. They were his parents too!

He pushed it away and looked at everyone else. Draco was sitting up in his bed and reading a book. He was ignoring everything around him.

Hermoine was sleeping like Henry. She was pale, but she looked fine other than that. Harry knew that if her parents could come, they would. But they were Muggle's and they couldn't come to Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley had a bandage wrapped around his head, but he was awake. Harry remembered how he had hit his head against the wall and had passed out. His family was surrounding him. Harry saw a plump woman who seemed very nervous (and angry that he had fought the troll.) A skinny man who seemed amazed. The pompous fifth year was there too along with the funny twins. Harry liked the twins more than Ron or Percy. A small girl was there too.

Harry wished more than ever than he had a family. Parents that actually cared. Looking over at Henry, James, and Lily, it just made it worse. They sat by their son's bed, completely ignoring their other son. What did Harry do to them? Was it just because Henry was the Boy-Who-Lived and he wasn't? Were they just too upset after Hayden's death that they gave him up too?

It made no sense. All he could think of was that they were horrible parents. Or maybe he deserved to not have parents? Had he done anything wrong when he was younger? He couldn't remember. Maybe he went to the Dursley's for extra protection. Maybe they didn't know of the abuse that he encountered there.

No. Harry shooked that thought out of his head. If they still loved him, they would be by him also. Not just their precious Chosen One.

They didn't care about him. He was just the boy who was born along with their son. He wasn't their son. He wasn't anyone's son. He was just Harry Potter, forgotten twin of the Boy-Who-Lived.

He would live with the Dursley's until he was seventeen and then he would move out. He was going to be stuck with the Dursley's abuse until he was of age. His parents were out there but they abandoned him. His parents abandoned him but kept his brother.

Harry would have felt better if it was that they had died in a car crash like his Aunt and Uncle had said. Then he wouldn't have have to go through the pain of abandonment.

James. His father's name. His middle name. What was Henry's middle name? He guess that he must have been the oldest if his middle name was his father's name.

He never felt worse than now. He didn't want James to be his middle name. He didn't want Potter to be his last name. He hated it.

It must have never sunk in before. He had never really seen his parents until now. His father was like an older version of Henry. Henry was literally an exact miniature version of his father. His mother had long curly red hair with green eyes just like Harry.

He wished that his parents loved him. He would have loving parents to help him through times when he was scared.

Harry pushed those thoughts away. He wanted to figure out what happened to the spell. It was weird. The spells connected nd made it more powerful. He had no idea what happened or how. It just did.

Yeah, he wasn't going to figure that out. He was only a first year and he wasn't going to figure it out.

Looking up, Harry whispered, "Draco!" If he didn't get someone to talk to, you was going to die of depression. He needed a distraction. "Draco!" He whispered a little louder, not wanting to bring James and Lily's attention to him. He had no idea how they would react.

Draco seemed to hear and looked up from his book at Harry before breaking out into a grin. "Hey Harry!" He said loudly.

Harry mentally groaned and managed a smile back. He made a point not to look over at James and Lily. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Only a few hours." Draco responded. "Madam Pomfrey said you hit your head or something."

"Yeah, that would explain the massive headache." Harry said slowly. Draco gave a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. "So, how much trouble are we in?" Harry asked. They had fought a troll and caused destruction to the castle. There was no way they were getting off without a punishment.

Draco laughed sheepishly. "She took away five points each for not telling a teacher but she awarded ten points each for, as Mcgonigall said, _'sheer dumb luck.' _I was the only one who didn't pass out after the ceiling collapsed and I explained it."

Harry stared in shock. He was so sure that he would get into more trouble than that. "What about the ceiling?"

Draco laughed. "They could fix that in five minutes." He said.

"I forgot magic could do stuff like that." Harry replied sheepishly. "I'm not used to it. It would take forever to fix in the Muggle world."

Now it was Draco's turn to stare in shock before saying, "I'm glad I'm a wizard." He went back to reading his book which Harry now saw was a book on Animagi. Harry remembered that Mcgonigall was one.

He chanced a glance at his parents and was shocked at what he saw. They seemed to be staring sadly at him and were listening to his coversation. That wasn't at all what he had expected.

He thought they would stare at him in disgust or call him names. He even thought they wold ignore him. Looking at him sadly was not what he thought would happen. It made his head spin. Did they love him? Do they still love him?

What exactly happened that night? What made them give him up? Why did no one check on him at his Aunt and Uncle's house? Did they really not care for him?

Why did this all happen to him? Why was there so many holes in his life story? Why was there so many holes in his life?

Why did everyone leave him?

That was what he was thinking about as he fell to sleep again.


	7. 7

Henry Remus Potter was different than most thought he was. He had grown up like a normal child, mostly. He wasn't afraid to admit that he had been spoiled but he wasn't going to blame his parents. They had lost two sons on that night and had only one left.

He had thought he was an only child until he was eight when he found a picture. He remembered that day clearly because it turned his life around. It confused him and didn't make sense but he knew his parents weren't lying.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Henry walked walked through his house on a rainy Tuesday evening. Usually_ _he would be outside, flying on his broom. Today, however, it was raining and he didn't want to get wet. _

_He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table, going through pictures. This peaked Henry's curiousity. He rarely ever saw any of his baby pictures although his mother said they had some. She always made excuses for why he couldn't see them. _

_Henry snuck up behind her and peered at the photo. What he saw surprised him, however. He saw what seemed to be a family photo but it was different than what you would think it would be. _

_There was his parents sitting next to each other like he would think. He knew he would see that. However, he didn't think he would see THREE babies sitting there. _

_Two of them looked nearly identical. Henry realized one of these most have been him. One of these, the brown-eyes one (that much have been him) was jumping happily on a man with lots of scars and golden eyes. The other identical baby was hugging his father and laughing. A man er with black hair and grey eyes held another baby that had red hair and brown eyes. _

_Henry didn't know who the men were and he didn't know who the other babies were either. Confused, he tapped his mother on the shoulder. She jumped._

_"Henry! You scared me!" She exclaimed._

_Henry shuffled his feet nervously, "Sorry Mum." He said. The boy turned to the picture, "Who are they?" He asked_

_Lily's focus dropped to the photo again and he saw her run her finger over the red-headed baby. "Hayden." She whispered before running her finger over the baby who looked like Henry, "Harry."_

_Henry was still confused, "Who?"_

_Lily chuckled softly, "They were your brothers." She explained, "You were born a triplet. You know the day that the bad man named Voldemort attacked us?" Henry nodded. "Hayden died and we sent Harry away to your aunt and uncle's house."_

_Henry was confused, "Why'd you send him away?"_

_A few tears fell from Lily's eyes and her shoulders shook with withheld sobs. She muttered a few things that Henry could barely hear, "Just a few weeks... Dumbledore... Gone."_

_He didn't understand what she was muttering so he hugged his mother and walked away._

_Only one thing was on his mind. His brother had hurt his mummy somehow._

_end flashback_

For three years he had thought it was Harry's fault that his mother was sad. He never even considered that Harry hadn't done anything at all. He didn't know what really happened that day.

When he started Hogwarts, he couldn't believe it when he saw Harry. He knew it was him when he saw him. Harry looked exactly like his dad except he his mothers eyes.

Henry still blamed Harry for making his mother so upset so he taunted him with things he knew couldn't be true. Harry was too young to know what he did so he wouldn't know they weren't true.

He did his best to upset Harry. Harry had made his mother sad and deserved it. Although, he had sometimes wanted to stop and apologize Dumbledore approved of what he was doing and told him to continue. He wouldn't say what Harry had done though.

Henry felt bad when he found the remembrall and made fun of him. He just knew that it would upset Harry.

Then the Troll incident came. He had felt bad for making fun of Hermoine afterwards. When he found out that she was in the girls bathroom and didn't know about the Troll, he and Ron chased after her. Apparently, Harry and the Malfoy boy had the same idea.

He had to admit that Harry cared a lot about Hermoine. He started to doubt his idea of Harry. Had he really done something so bad?

He knew Ron wasn't the best friend he could have but he never had many real friends. He was good entertainment and could be a good friend at times. When he saw Ron flying through the air, he panicked.

Then the three of them, Henry, Harry, and Draco tried to do the same spell at the same time and the weird thing happened with his wand. He had no idea what had happened to make that happened so he was confused. Even Dumbledore, whom he thought was the smartest wizard ever, didn't know what it was and just said that it had to be something that Henry's magic had done.

This had made him start to doubt everything he had thought. He knew it couldn't have been just his magic. Harry and Draco's did the same thing. Something weird had happened and Dumbledore got it wrong. Or at least, partly wrong. He didn't dare talk back though. He was always a little scared around the Headmaster. He was so powerful.

In the Hospital Wing, he had seen his parent's face when they saw Harry. He could almost see the want to run up and gather the other boy in there arms but they didn't. They stayed by Henry's bed and asked him a bunch of questions, glancing at Harry's still form every once in a while.

And then his mother had asked him a question that shocked him.

"What is Harry like?"

Henry's mouth nearly dropped in shock but he stuttered out a response, "I don't know. We're not really friends. He's smart though and loyal to his friends."

His parents smiled sadly at that and he saw Draco, who was reading a book silently, look up in confusion.

Henry had thought that he would hate the Malfoy boy. His father had told him about the Malfoy family but he just couldn't. Draco was a Malfoy, yes, but he was also a Gryffindor and friends with a Muggleborn. He was different than he thought. There was also a kind of weird feeling that made him not be able to hate him.

He reminded him of his Uncle Sirius. Well, he couldn't know that. He didn't know his Uncle Sirius who had died the same day he had become the Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently, one of his father's 'friends' named Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to You-Know-Who and then killed Sirius when he went to confront them. They got the news from Dumbledore. None of the papers said anything about Sirius and Pettigrew because everyone was so focused on the fact that Henry had defeated You-Know-Who.

Yes, Henry still called him You-Know-Who. Well, in private he called him Voldemort. He just didn't like all the gasps and stuff that happened when he said the actual name. It was easier to just follow everyone else.

He also pretended to like his fame but that got annoying. He hated not having any privacy and it was all from something he had done that he couldn't remember. However, Dumbledore said that he should be proud of it.

He continued to taunt Harry though. He was afraid of what the Headmaster would do. Dumbledore clearly wanted him to continue and he didn't know what would happen if he went against that. He didn't like it though. The doubt of Harry ever doing something weighed heavier everyday.

His parents wouldn't have willingly given there child away either. Especially after they had already lost one. His mother had seemed so upset when she looked at the photo. There was no way she had willingly given Harry away. He was going to find out what had happened.

Henry was actually afraid for Harry during the Quidditch match. He was his brother after all, Even if they didn't grow up together. Him almost dying was a constant reminder every time he taunted him again. He just didn't want to disappoint the Headmaster or anything.


	8. 8

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had still gotten around school.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione and Draco as friends. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without them, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. Hermoine had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting book.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Draco, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"He just doesn't like you." Draco replied. "It's his way of dealing with it." Draco had told them that Snape was his Godfather. Of course Draco would defend him. Harry still didn't like him that much.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"No." Harry said firmly. His stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry sarcastically, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes.

Oliver Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred whispered to Harry, "we were on the team last year." Harry knew he liked those too.

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." It made Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. Harry knew this would be an interesting game.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with boo's from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Draco and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Draco. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." It wasn't really reasurring.

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. Harry gave him a thumbs up.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. The broom surely wasn't supposed to do this.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Draco, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Draco grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"No he's not." Draco said, but Hermoine wouldn't have it.

"I'll be right back."

Before Draco could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Draco turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco muttered desperately."Do something."

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Draco said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Draco and Hermione.

"It wasn't Snape," Draco was arguing with Hermoine, "He wouldn't do that."

"I saw him jinxing the broom. He was muttering under his breath." Hermoine was determined as ever.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Told you!" Draco said.

Harry thought for a moment before thinking of something. Hagrid seemed to like dangerous animals, maybe he knew about the large three headed dog.

"Hagrid, why's there a three-headed dog gaurding whatever's on the third floor?" He asked bluntly.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah-he's mine-bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year-I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But someone could steal it!" Harry said.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "It's perfectly gaurded. No one, not even Snape, would try and steal it."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

Harry had been frustrated lately. He didn't know who to believe; Draco or Hermoine. They both gave evidence, Hermoine more than Draco. Hermoine had her soul set on the fact that Snape was trying to kill Harry and get past Fluffy. Draco countered that because he trusted Snape who-heartily.

They had been arguing non-stop. It was getting rather annoying and Harry had no escape. He didn't know who to side with or what to believe. All he knew was that someone had tried to kill him during the last Quidditch game and his friends believed different people did it.

He hated taking sides. They were both stubborn and weren't dissuaded. He hated it when his friends fought too. It gave him a headache.

School went along okay except his grades had dipped a little. Something with knowing that someone had tried to kill him had distracted him.

Christmas Morning Harry woke up to something he never had before. Presents!

The first present he unwrapped was from Hagris; A wooden Flute. When Harry blew into it, it sounded like an owl.

He got Hogwarts, a History from Hermoine and a book on Quidditch from Draco. His friends were big bookworms and it was kinda funny. Hermoine loved Hogwarts, a history and Draco seemed to like Quiddith.

His Aunt and Uncle actually sent a fifty-pence piece. He gave that to Draco who was fascinated by it. Draco had rarely seen any Muggle things so it must look like something Harry had seen when he went to Diagon Alley.

Fred and George had given him something too. A bag of pranks was along the presents. Harry thought this was weird. He rarely talked to Fred and George and he certaintly wasn't expecting them to give him anything for Christmas. He felt guilty for not getting them anything.

This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Draco gasped.

"I've heard of those." He gasped, "Father's always wanted one. They're really rare."

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused. He had never seen anything like it. It looked like a cloak.

Harry picked it up. It was strange to the touch, like water was woven into the material.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Said an awe-struck Draco. "Try it on!"

Harry threw the cloak of over his shoulers and heard a gasp from his friend.

"Look down!" The blond nearly shouted.

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.

He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. He gasped.

"There's a note." Draco commented as he picked up a piece of paper of the ground and handed it to Harry. "Read it."

On the note was three words, "Use it well." It said. It wasn't signed at all. Those three words was all it said. He had no idea who had given him this but it was a surprise.

"This is brilliant." He breathed. "We could explore the whole entire castle and no one would ever know! We could escape Filch so much easier now."

That Christmas was the best Christmas Harry had ever had. He had managed to coax Draco into a snowball fight with the Weasley twins and there was a huge feast! He had never felt so glad it was Christmas. He didn't want it to end. He had had so much fun. Usually he would be stuck in his cupboard all day.

That night, Harry's mind went back to the note. "Use it well." It had said. What did that mean?

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Harry smiled, flung the cloak over his head, and quickly walked out of the common room. He could do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't be caught by anyone. He could walk straight past Filch and the old man wouldn't notice a thing. It was perfect!

He first went to the Restricted Section in the library but left rather quickly. One of the books had let out a piercing scream and Snape was in the library and already heading his way. He ran through the halls, trying to esacpe Filch.

After running into an empty classroom. Harry came face to face with a mirror. This was different though. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

When he looked, he saw something different. He stood in the mirror like normal but there was other people there too. People he never expected to be standing by him.

Draco and Hermoine stood next to him but someone else did too. Henry was standing beside Harry, smiling happily. His parents were behind them, beaming proudly.

Harry's heart stopped. What in the world? He slowly backed up and ran out of the room. He didn't want to look at that. His parents left him. Why were they even in the mirror? It made no sense.

There wasn't a way. They were alive so it wasn't like a ghost type thing stuck in it. For some reason, they were in the mirror along with Henry, Hermoine, and Draco and it hurt Harry's head to think about it.

For some reason, it looked right. Him standing next to Henry and his parents with his two best friends by his side. It looked right. But it would never happen.

His parents had left him with abusive relatives. They didn't love him. They would never smile proudly at him or anything else.

Henry would never willingly stand by Harry with a happy smile on his face like that. He would hate that Harry was a part of the family.

Harry hated the mirror. All it was showing was lies!

He couldn't help but wondering what it was though.

He started going to the library for weeks after that before he finally got his answer.

According to one of the books, the mirror he had saw was called the Mirror of Erised. It showed the hearts true desires. Harry never wanted to go back to it. His parents abandoned him and they didn't want him so why did he want them? It made absolutely no sense.

But it did. Harry had always wanted a family; someone to love him and care for him. He had always wanted parents to be there for him and his parents left him. It made sense for his hearts desire to be a family. For his parents to love him.

He still didn't like it. He didn't want to go back to the mirror. That would never happen so he wasn't going to dwell on it.

Even if he didn't want to go back, his mind stayed on that subject for weeks. He couldn't concentrate on anything and his mind kept going back to the mirror. If he had a family, everything would be a lot easier. He could actually go to someone for help. If he went to the Dursleys, they would just yell at him. He couldn't go to his parents; they had abandoned him. He was alone.

He hated it! He wanted a family. Someone to go to for help or someone to care. The Dursley's didn't count. What did he do to make his parents leave him? It made no sense!


	9. 9

Harry walked around the castle under his invisibility cloak, trying to clear his head in the middle of the night.

Hermione got mad at him and Draco for not trying to figure out who Flamel is.

Harry was so into his thoughts that he watch where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Harry knew that voice. He looked up and saw Henry, looking around. "Hello?"

"Hi," Harry greeted, cheerfully, keeping the cloak still on him. Henry stared straight at him before he brought his hand up and grabbed some of the cloak, yanking it off.

"Oh, it's you." Henry sighed in relief.

"Yup." Harry asked, "Why are you out here all alone? Thought Weasley would be with you."

"Yeah, well, Ron's a good friend and all but, you know, he wouldn't understand if I told him what was on my mind," Henry answered.

"What is on you mind?" Harry asked.

"Stuff," was his reply.

"What kind of stuff?" Harry questioned.

Henry chuckled. "Just stuff."

"How 'bout your other friends? Would they understand?" Harry's curiousity piped up.

"I don't have any other friends," Henry stated.

"But everyone wants to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry replied.

"Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived," Henry said. "Not Henry Potter."

"Oh," Harry understood. "Man, that must suck."

"Yeah, it does," Henry responded.

"Hey, you can be friends with me, Draco and Hermione," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, except they might not accept me. I was kinda mean to them."

"Yeah, I know," Harry stated. "Why were you mean to us?"

"I was told to," Henry answered.

"By who?"

"He said to keep it a secret," Henry replied.

"Hmm," Harry hummed. "Meet me in the common room today at 6:00 a.m."

"6:00? Are you nuts?!" Henry said.

"No. Just be there." And Harry put the cloak back on, disappearing.

* * *

Harry woke Draco up and met Hermione in the common room at 5:30. They were already dressed for the day.

"Why are we here?" Draco yawned.

"Henry wants to be our friend," Harry stated.

"No." Draco answered immediately, wide awake.

"Come on," Harry pleaded.

"Why? He's been mean to us since we got here."

"Yes," Harry said. "but-"

"but what?" Draco asked.

"He has only one friend. And someone told him to be mean to us. Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa ase!" Harry begged on his knees, literally.

"Fine," Hermione agreed.

"What? No!" Draco refused.

Hermione stared at him. "Yes."

"No." Draco wouldn't budge.

"Yes."

"No."

Harry sat on the couch, hearing them argue. He glanced toward the stairs when he heard footsteps coming down the boys domitory.

"Why do you want to be our friend?" Draco asked Henry, right when he walked in.

"Because I have only one," Henry answered.

"If you already have a friend, then why do you want more?" Draco questioned.

"Because...because Ron wouldn't understand if I told him something..." Henry bit his lip. "Important." He decided. "I want friends like you guys. You understand each other. I never had that before."

Draco was thinking about it. "Still no." Hermione slapped him round the head. "Ow!" Draco rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized. Draco perked up at that. "I shouldn't have judged you before I actually got to know you, Mal-Draco. I'm sorry, Hermione for being rude to you and Harry, I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong and I blamed you for something you didn't do."

"What did you blame me for?" Harry asked curiously.

"For making m-our mum sad." Henry answered.

"Okay," Harry said, questions in his head he wanted to ask but didn't.

"Welcome to the club," Draco invited.

The four friends started to leave for the Great Hall.


	10. 10

Harry, Henry, Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall, no one in there except them, a few Ravenclaws, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from the professors and students. The stufents here were pointing at them and whispering.

They talked while filling their plates and eating. "Favorite color?" Harry asked.

"Blue," Henry answered.

"Silver," Draco replied.

"Purple," Hermione said.

"Mine's green," Harry said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "Favorite animal?"

"Stag," Henry said immediately.

"Dragon," Draco responded.

"Fox," Hermione said.

"Phoenix," Harry replied. "Favorite subject?"

"That's easy. Defense Against the Dark Arts," Henry said.

"Potions," Draco answered.

"Transfiguration," Hermione said.

"It's between Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry asked, "Favorite-"

He got interrupted by Ron sitting next to him, saying, "Hey."

"Hi." Harry greeted.

"Wanna explain why you guys are sitting together?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we're friends," Henry answered.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You're still my friend. I'm just their friend too," Henry explained.

Ron stared at the trio before commenting, "With Misfit Malfoy, Know-It-All Granger and Unwanted Potter?"

"Look," Harry snapped, getting Ron's attention. "You're either friends or not. Pick one."

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes before saying, "We have class in 20 minutes. Hurry up." She said the last part to Ron, staring in disgust as he gobbled down food quickly.

They all started to go to class after five minutes, running to Transfiguration

* * *

The last class of the morning was History of Magic then Lunch.

Draco brought a book to read in class while Hermione took notes and Henry and Ron wrote on a piece of parchment, talking to each other.

Harry glanced at the book Draco was reading, founding out it was the one he was reading in the Hospital Wing on Halloween.

"Psst," Harry tried to get Draco's attention. "Psst."

Draco looked over and mouthed, "What?"

Harry pointed towards the book. "Become one?" he asked.

"Can't," Draco whispered, looking to see if Professor Binns was watching. "Difficult."

"Wan' try, 't least," Harry said, glancing around the room to not gain attention. They were in the back so they wouldn't get caught easily.

"No," Draco said firmly. Harry stared at him and lifted an eyebrow. He sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Great," Harry whispered loudly, turning to see if Professor Binns saw them. "Meet me in the common room at midnight."

Then Harry went back to doodleling on a piece of parchment.

* * *

The day passed quickly with only Henry losing five points in potions. After dinner, Henry finally figured out who Flamel was. Neville gave him a chocolate frog card after Draco put the counter-curse on the binding spell Nott put on him.

Hermione then came back in the common room with a gigantic book. "I checked this out of the library for some light reading."

"That's light reading?" Ron asked, staring at the book in disbelief.

"Yup." She flipped through a few pages before stopping and reading out loud, "Nicholas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. You know what this means, right?"

"That we won't go looking for the stone?" Harry asked, hopefully, leaning forward on the couch.

"No," she dead-panned. Harry leaned back in the couch.

"Yeah, we ain't that lucky," Henry said.

"Aren't," Hermione corrected. "Ain't is not a word."

"Actually, it is," Draco stated.

"No, it's not," Hermione refused.

"Yes, it is," Draco argued.

"No."

Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

They went on like that while Ron asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Yup." Harry replied.

"Over nothing?" Henry questioned, trying to muffle his laughter behing his hand.

"Yup," Harry repeated. Ron continued to watch, along with everyone in the common room. "My bet's they'll get together in fourth year," Harry challenged.

Henry stared at Harry and Harry stared back. "Nah, it'll be in sixth year."

"Ten galleons?" Harry betted.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Harry went up to them, who were screaming at each other.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Guys," Harry said, only to be ignored. "Guys!" They were still screaming; half of the common room were laughing while the other half was just ignoring them. "GUYS!" Harry yelled, finally getting their attention.

"What?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"You have an audiance," Harry said, gesturing towards the common room.

Hermione huffed then turned to Draco. "Still not a word." She then continued before Draco tried to protest. "And until you have proof." She never finished her sentence and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"That went well," Harry said, putting an arm around Draco's shoulder.

He snorted. "Yeah right." Draco shrugged off Harry's arm and sat on an armchair.

"How are you gonna get proof?" Ron asked.

"Easy." Draco responded. They waited for an answer. "Do any of you own an American Dictionary?"

"What?" The question was asked in unison of Harry, Ron and Henry.

* * *

At midnight, two boys snuck out of their dorms into the common room.

"You got the books?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Draco nodded.

"What are you guys doing up?" A voice said. Draco and Harry turned around and saw Henry leaning against the wall, the shadows covering half of his face.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Draco asked.

Henry shrugged. "I was trying to see how to get past the three-headed dog."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Fluffy?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"It's Hagrid's," Draco answered.

Henry made an 'o' with his mouth. "I shoudn't be surprised."

"No, you shouldn't," Harry agreed.

"So, what are you doing up?" Henry asked, getting back to the point.

"Draco wants to become an animagous and I do too," Harry replied.

"Huh." Henry titled his head. "You know, Dad is an animagous. He was teaching me how to become one. Why don't I help?"

Draco and Harry stared at each other before turning bak and saying in sync, "Sure."

"Cool." Henry pushed off the wall and stood in front of them. "But first off, do you know how to get past the three-headed dog?"

"Nope," Harry instantly answered.

"It's a cerberus." Draco stated.

"A what?" Henry asked.

"A cerberus," he repeated.

After a few moments, Harry asked, "And?" gesturing for him to continue.

"Don't you ever read?" When both shook their heads, Draco sighed, frustrated. "A cerberus' weakness is music. Play him music and wollah, he's asleep."

"Oh," Harry and Henry replied.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Now, help us become animagous."

"Okay." Henry shrugged. "First step, feel your magic."

Harry and Draco closed their eyes and concentrated.

Harry opened one eye and asked, "Do you know how to become an animagous?"

"Nope." Henry replied. "Dad just told me the steps. I'm gonna teach myself. Hopefully, by the end of the year, I can change."

Draco sighed and opened his eyes.. "Okay, I can't concentrate with you two talking."

Harry laughed. "Why don't we talk about how we're gonna get pass the cerberus?"

"Sure, why not?" Draco said.

They stayed up to 2:00 in the morning, planning out how they're gonna get pass the dog and other spells and potions, knowing every professor pitched in to help, before going off to bed.


End file.
